Will You Come Back?
by E22rin
Summary: Ginny and Blaise have a loving relationship, they have their own room where they spend their time together ... but does happiness always keep going?


Will You Come Back?  
  
To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real. To know that you feel the same as I do Is a three-fold, utopian dream. You do something to me that I can't explain. So would I be out of line if I said, I miss you? I see your picture; I smell your skin on the empty pillow net to mine. You have only been gone ten days, But already I'm wasting away. I know I'll see you again Whether, far or soon. But I need you to know that I care and I miss you.  
  
"I Miss You" Incubus  
  
"Blaise, where are you?" I whisper silently to our once shared room, we found it when we were sneaking out to go to Hogsmeade one night to be alone. It's located behind the portrait of the maiden with the white mid- drift bodice, a deep navy velvet floor length skirt, and wind blown dark blonde flowing hair. All we had to say was our purpose and that she was pretty-she was very conceded-we went there almost every weekend so we could just be with each other. We'd stay up all night just looking at each other; I loved every one of those nights . why did she leave? What did I do wrong? I love her so much . that last night was the best ..  
  
It was Christmas Eve; everyone that was at Hogwarts was in their common rooms or somewhere with their special someone. We walked down the corridors hands held tight, we really didn't think we'd run into anyone and didn't care if we did. She seemed so happy right then, although Blaise still is a mystery to me. She's a Slytherin so she doesn't let too many people get close to her . but I swore she let me . Blaise heard something and dropped my hand like it was hot coal. I was hurt badly by her action; I thought she wanted people to know about us . I was wrong.  
  
It was Hermione and Ron; he had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled at me, I told her about Blaise at the beginning of our relationship. Ron looked shocked and disgusted that I was with Blaise; Hermione's eyes told me that she'd explain it to Ron and he'd understand. I nodded and they quickly walked away.  
  
"Does your bother know about us?" she almost sounded scared that my brother might know about us, she was out, but in.  
  
"No . I only told Hermione . I doubt Ron will understand. He's sort of a homophobe . but Hermione will-hopefully-explain to him so he isn't grossed out . or be pissed because you're in Slytherin." I snickered at the thought of Ron finding out my girlfriend was a Slytherin . just the thought of Ron finding out I had a girlfriend would be enough to make you want to kill yourself.  
  
"I believe I'm rubbing off on you, love." she smiled, those deep crystal blue eyes that you could just fall into and never leave, shimmering in the light of the torches hanging on the dim stone walls.  
  
"Are you saying that's a bad thing?" I smiled sort of evilly, well as evil as I could.  
  
"Of course not, becoming me isn't a bad thing . you'll become sexier."  
  
Before I could make a comment about being sexier if I was her, she placed her ruby red lips on mine suffocating me for what seemed like days. "Mmm . yeah I would be sexier if I was you .." I looked into her eyes, I still think I saw a deep emotion in there, but I don't know what.  
  
She smiled at me, "Conceded now, hm? The Slytherin in you is coming out my dear. I can see it now . you will hate muggle borns and cursing at Harry Potter." sounding as Trelawney, Blaise rested her hand on my cheek staring into my eyes.  
  
Smiling with a glint of malice, "I am conceded? Well that'd be a new thing for me . oh yes I will turn into you all the way baby. Soon I will be with you all the time, no matter what."  
  
"You're not serious . are you.?" I could feel the distain in her voice, her hand left my cheek and she stared at me waiting for the answer she wanted to here.  
  
"No . why would you hate it if I did? I thought you wanted to be with me, why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"  
  
She exasperated, "Honey . you know that I want to be with you, but I can't be with you all the time-you know that. I still have my pride, and I won't lose that."  
  
"So your pride means more to you then I do? Do you even care about me or how I feel; you use to care . do you any longer?"  
  
"Of course I do! I do care about you, love . you know it would never work to be with each other all the time. Just get over it; we can't be with each other all the time like you want . it is be on the lines of reality Ginny." her voice was cold and hard, she didn't seem like the happy Blaise that I love.  
  
"You don't love me . I thought you did, I was wrong, I'll leave you then." I was beginning to cry and turned around.  
  
"Sweetie I do, I love you. Don't leave me baby," she grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her.  
  
"I love you too . I would never leave you .."  
  
She pulled me tightly against her; I rested the side of my head on shoulder. "Honey, I'll always love you. You are the sweetest and caring person I've ever known, you deserve someone who will care and love you dearly. I would like to be that person."  
  
Smiling up at her, "I'd like you to be that person too. I love you Blaise."  
  
"I love you too Ginny, now come on before we run into some other homophobe." I giggled and we went to find our room.  
  
We entered the room and went to the dark violet, velvet love seat where we always sat. Hours past and so did many kisses, everything seemed fine. Blaise seemed happy with me; we must have fallen asleep for it was dawn when we woke up. I was in her arms, my head resting a little ways below her shoulder. Blaise had her head on mine, her dark black locks mixing with my fire red ones. "Mmm . baby it is morning. Merry Christmas. Come on we have to leave."  
  
She gently shook me, I smiled at her, "G' morning sweetie," I looked out the window and was a little bit frightened that we stayed out so late . and that I had to face Ron very soon. "Oh no . we better leave." "Not so fast, Merry Christmas Ginny." She handed me a small red and green package.  
  
I opened it up; there was a gold chained necklace that had a gold ring with two small cut diamonds on both sides. Blaise and Ginny . love for all eternity was engraved on it. "Oh baby, thank you." I started crying, it was such a sweet present.  
  
"Don't cry honey."  
  
"It's so sweet . here's yours, it's not too fancy . I hope you like it." I handed her the deep and light blue box.  
  
Blaise opened it and had the sweetest smile I ever saw on her face, "Honey it's the best present I've every gotten. Thank you so much." It was a silver necklace that had a small silver heart in the center; in the middle of the heart it said I love you Blaise . it wasn't as expensive as her present to me, but the look on her face made it seem like it was the best thing in the world.  
  
She kissed me one last time, "Now baby we better leave."  
  
We walked to the Charms corridor, "Bye baby, love you. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, bye, love you too." I went up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower hoping Hermione got Ron to understand, and Blaise went down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.  
  
I reached the Fat Lady, "Loyalty." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were the only ones who stayed for Christmas and I saw all of them sitting beside the fire. Ron and Hermione on the couch, Ron's arm around her, and Harry in the armchair on the left; I walked over to them and sat down in the empty chair.  
  
"Merry Christmas Ginny," Harry smiled at me.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry .."  
  
"Have fun with Blaise, Ginny?" Ron's cold voice made my heart fall; I really thought he'd be happy for me.  
  
"Ron . why are you acting like this, I thought you'd be happy for me."  
  
"Happy? Ginny you're dating a GIRL! You're supposed to date a guy not a girl, why would I be happy?" he was cold and angry; apparently Hermione couldn't get him to understand.  
  
"Oh is that so? And you didn't seem to care when Harry told you he was gay, but you are all pissed and disgusted because I am! Why the hell would you act like that, I am your sister and you still are grossed out by me. I happen to love Blaise, and she loves me. I don't care if you approve of my relationships, Ron. So if you don't like who I am dating, then you don't like me .." I got up and walked out of there leaving Ron and his hatred of my life.  
  
I walked not even knowing where I was going, the whole time I was thinking about Blaise. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the maiden, "I need to be alone, and you're pretty. Now let me in."  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but you don't have your love with you. That's what this room is for, honey."  
  
"Damn it .." I started walking around the corridor, when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I turned around smiling expecting Blaise, it was Harry though. My smile just faltered slightly.  
  
"Ginny, are you alright . right stupid question. Don't be bothered by Ron, he's a homophobe; he acted the same way when I told him. Look is there anywhere we could talk about this alone?" his voice was soft and caring, with a hint of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, you tell the maiden what you need and that she's pretty." my voice was wobbly and distant to my own ears.  
  
Harry walked over to the maiden, "Ginny and me need a room so we can talk. You are very pretty."  
  
She giggled, "You're Harry Potter, yes you can use my room!"  
  
We walked in, she was still giggling. "I know how you feel, Ginny. But Ron acted worse when I told him that I loved Draco, he was disgusted and shocked that I would fall in love with my 'enemy.' He's still not completely use to it, but he's better. Ron's not use to things that are different then he thinks, Ron lives in his own world and isn't use to people like us yet, Ginny. Just give him time, he'll come to see that nothings wrong with it." Harry looked at me, waiting for me to agree and get over it.  
  
I sighed and looked at him, "Yeah you're right Harry, but it feels like he hates me because I don't like guys."  
  
"He doesn't, like I said he's not use to things that are different. You needn't worry about him; focus on your relationship with Blaise."  
  
"Yeah . thanks Harry." I smiled at him and he got up off the couch, standing to go.  
  
"Don't mention it, Ginny; I'm here if you need me though."  
  
"Thanks." He left me there to be alone; as soon as he left I broke down and cried myself to sleep. I woke up around dinner and went back to the dorms.  
  
Days went by and I couldn't find Blaise anywhere, soon I gave up all hope I'd find her. No one seen her . not even her classmates . it was as if she just disappeared. Three days after our last night I went back to the room and convinced the maiden to let me in, I was hoping she'd be there . but I was wrong, it was just the empty, happy looking room I'd seen three days ago. I never found my Blaise.  
  
Now you're gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
But I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
  
Until I do  
  
You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I wish I could have told you  
  
The words I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just too late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time  
  
And where I go you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
"Meet You There" Simple Plan 


End file.
